An Outcast Stuck in the Middle
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: Nara is a 16 year old outcast. She's lived her life alone for many years, but now she's getting in a whole lot of trouble all at once! From getting stuck inbetween Inu and Sesshy's brotherly feud to being sacrificed to a snake youkai!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nara lived in a small village outside a larger one. She was only 16 years old, but she was the best physician in the village. She knew all the herbs and what they could do and she could do some surgeries. The only problem was the villagers didn't trust her. When she was eight years old her parents abandoned her. To her, everyone abandoned her, only because she looked different. Her hair was a deep scarlet and her eyes were a vivid color of emerald. All people in the village had dark eyes and dark hair, so they figured Nara was a bad omen.

Nara lives her life alone with no help at all. No one would dare come near her. Everyone who did was shunned from the village, just because they went to her when they needed serious medical attention. This angers Nara, but it's been so long, that she's learned to keep her cool and distance from the village. Her kind and quiet nature keeps her from attacking the village that abandoned her. She's learned several techniques with a sword, having to have to fight of youkai a lot. At times Nara sits out in the middle of a meadow and just stares at the sky for hours on end with her only companion Kin, a clouded leopard she saved from death.

They both live together in a small two-room hut at the edge of the meadow. She has a very small storeroom next to the main hut where she keeps all her herbs and medicines. Nara and Kin live a very quiet life, with the occasional person coming for help. Then one day a group consisting of three humans and three youkai passed by her hut. She didn't take any notice to them, she was staring at the sky like she always did, but they noticed her. The demon with a fiery red kimono on walked by her and cast a shadow over her. She turned her emerald eyes on him in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing out here in the middle of a meadow? You could get yourself killed," he said with his arms crossed. Nara was still unable to speak. She continued to gaze into his amber eyes. The man, on the other hand, was getting aggravated. A girl in strange clothing came up to her next and Nara was beginning to become afraid. She moved away from them as subtly as she could, but the man noticed her movements. "What's with you?" Nara froze unable to move or speak. Now everyone was in front of her staring at her. The girl with a large boomerang on her back coughed for a bit and Nara tilted her head to the side.

"Sango, are you ok?" the girl in the strange clothing asked. The girl named Sango smiled and nodded before coughing some more. Nara finally got up the courage and stood up. All eyes shot to her, but she stood her ground. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Would you like me to get you something for that cough?" she asked politely. "It won't take long I promise."

"Would you mind if we stayed with you for the night?" the man in the monk's robes asked. Nara was surprised by his question, but she just smiled and nodded. She led them back to her hut and was greeted by Kin.

"It's not much, most people stay away from me so I'm not able to get a good home, but this one suits us just fine," Nara explained as she walked inside. The group of six followed her in and looked around.

"What are these for?" the girl in strange clothing asked as she lightly touched some of Nara's surgical tools.

"They're for surgeries I perform on those who seek my help, please don't touch them," Nara replied starting a fire in her little fire pit. The girl pulled her hand back and sat next to Nara. "So I didn't get your names."

"Oh, I'm Kagome," the girl in the strange clothing said. Each one introduced themselves except the one in the red Kimono. Kagome introduced him for him. Nara put a kettle above the fire and started to pat Kin on his head. "What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Nara and this is Kin," Nara replied. Nara got up and got a few different herbs before sitting back down and mixing them together in a cup.

"Why do you live alone at the edge of the city?" Miroku asked.

"I'm an outcast, a freak if you will," Nara said. "My eye and hair color sets me apart from the other villagers, but they always come to me when they're sick or injured." When the water was ready, Nara poured some of it into the cup with the herb mixture and handed it to Sango. "That should get rid of the cough."

"Thank you," Sango said taking a sip of it. "So are you the doctor around here?"

"I am," Nara replied.

"How old are you?" Miroku asked. Nara sighed. For travelers, they sure do ask a lot of questions.

"I'm 16." Someone was about to ask something else, but a loud banging on the door cut them off. Nara got up and opened to door to see an old friend, another girl that had been abandoned for her blonde hair and blue eyes. She's a year younger than Nara, but they're still friends. "What is it Serena?"

"The village is planning on using us as sacrifices to a youkai," she said in hysterics. Nara placed her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Who better get rid on a youkai than me?" Nara asked smiling. Serena took a deep breath and finally calmed down.

"You're absolutely right," Serena replied. She looked over Nara's shoulder at the stunned people in the background. "Who are they?"

"They're just a group of travelers needing a place to stay," Nara said simply. "Would you like to come in?" Serena nodded and followed Nara into the hut. "So tell me the story of this youkai."

"I don't have all the details. I just got a little of it from… um… my work," she said. Nara rolled her eyes. Serena was a thief and a very good one at that. "Anyway, there's this giant snake demon demands that the village give an important person to it or it will destroy the entire village." Nara crossed her arms.

"Let it destroy the village. I couldn't care less what happens to that place or it's people," Nara said. Everyone looked at her shocked. "What? It's not like I should care. I have no relations to that village of people who would abandon a scared little girl."

"They left me too ya know," Serena pointed out. Nara nodded and sat down cross-legged. "The village people plan to come and get us in a few days."

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere," Nara said being difficult as usual. "If they want to put up a fight, let them. I love to fight."

"Nara…" Serena warned. Nara just looked at her. "You heal these people, most of them look up to you." Nara just raised her eyebrow. "They're much too cowardly to admit it, but most of the villagers look up to you."

"That doesn't change the way I feel about them," Nara said coldly. There was more banging on the door. Nara rolled her eyes and got up to get it. At the door was a tall man with long silver hair and a crescent moon shape on his forehead. In one arm was a small girl shivering from fever.

"Can you heal her mortal?" the man asked coldly. Nara did not care for his tone or his forcefulness, but didn't protest. On his belt were two swords. She didn't care that he was missing one of his arms two swords was better than one. Nara nodded and turned around to see Inuyasha with his sword out. Nara was now extremely confused for two reasons. One, why was his sword pointed at this other man in the door way and two, how the hell could that sword fit in it's sheathe?

**A/N: Well another story to add to my collection of unfinished stories. R&R Please!**

**-VDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I do not have the time nor the patience to fight with you Inuyasha," the man said coldly. Inuyasha growled and Nara just looked back and fourth between the two before deciding what to do. She grabbed the little girl out of the man's arm and placed her on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you asked me too. If you two are going to fight, take it outside," Nara said glaring at them both. "Serena, blankets please." Serena nodded and grabbed two blankets from a closet and gave them to Nara. "Thank you," Nara said as she covered the little girl up with them. "Inuyasha put the damn sword away. I will not have my home turned into a battle field between you and this other guy."

"My name is Sesshoumaru you stupid mortal," he growled. Nara glared at him as she started to mix so herbs in a bowl. Inuyasha still didn't put down his sword and Nara was getting very annoyed. "I'll be back tomorrow to get her. She better not be dead if you want to live." Sesshoumaru left the hut and then there was silence. Nara took advantage of this silence to feed the herbs to the little girl in front of her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sango asked. Nara looked at Sango and noticed that she was pale. Nara got up and put her hand on Sango's forehead. This startled Sango and everyone else. Nara removed her hand and frowned.

"I think the question here is are you going to be ok?" Nara asked. "You have a fever, much like that girl, but less serious." Nara handed Sango some of the herbs she didn't need to use on the girl. Sango took them without question. "Lay down Sango. Those herbs will make you dizzy for a while as they work."

"You better watch your mouth girl!" Inuyasha growled. Nara shot a glare at Inuyasha as she helped Sango lay down. Nara was getting a killer headache from the day.

"Put the damn sword away of I will put it away myself," Nara growled. Inuyasha glared at her, but did as he was told. Nara sighed and sat against the wall. "You guys are going to have to be stuck here while your friend gets well, so I suggest you find somewhere to sleep."

"Thank you for being so kind to us," Miroku said. Nara nodded and looked at Serena.

"It's getting dark, would you like to go home or stay here?" Nara asked her friend.

"I'm going to stay here if it's alright," Serena replied. Nara nodded and stood up. She grabbed her Katana and walked outside Kin following close behind. "Nara?" The sound of metal on metal rang through the air. "Nara!" Serena ran out to see Nara and Kin surrounded by the villagers.

"They came a little early," Nara said to Serena as a villager bound her wrists behind her back. "Get inside with Kin and stay there." Serena watched in horror as they took her best friend away, shoving and kicking her to move. Nara looked back at the place, glad no one came to fight them. She wanted to see this youkai for herself. She figured the villagers would throw her into its den, which she could deal with.

"Now to be rid of you," one of the villagers sneered as they walked up the hill. He untied Nara's wrists and immediately, with the help of some other villagers, tied her to a tree. As soon as they were gone, a loud rumble shook the ground.

"Well, that can't be good," Nara said as the snake youkai came into view. It was indeed giant. It was pitch black with long fangs coming out of its mouth. "What do you want with me?"

"Simply to eat you, and you do smell delicious," it said looking at Nara with its blood red eyes. Nara struggled harder against her bonds, but nothing came of it. She was stuck. The snake parted his mouth slightly and scratched Nara's shoulder with its fang. Nara yelped in pain as her eyes became cloudy and unfocused. The snake cut her bonds and she sagged to the ground like a rag doll. Before her eyes closed she saw a green stream of light, and then nothing.

**A/N: Hey look, I finished another chapter, isn't it amazing?**

**-VDG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nara slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "Don't try human, you'll end up hurting yourself," A deep voice said. Nara lay back down and tried to focus on the man in the corner, but couldn't seem to see very well. "The wound in your shoulder was deep, but it's healing well."

"Who are you?" Nara asked in a hoarse voice. The man walked over by her and slid his arm under her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. I am the demon who brought the girl to your hut," he explained.

"Why did you save me?" Nara asked amazed. From the display he gave at the hut, he didn't seem like the type of person who would give a damn about anyone except a small few.

"You are the only one capable of healing Rin, I wasn't about to allow you to be eaten by such a pitiful demon." So that was it. He needed Nara to take care of the girl.

"You must be such an honorable man, helping someone only for personal purposes," Nara said glaring at him. Though her glare was weak, she hoped it got the message through. "Just take me back to my hut, that's where I'm needed anyway."

"You are in no condition to travel, even by my means," Sesshoumaru stated. Nara sighed in frustration. "The poison in your blood is strong, if you go anywhere you may die." Nara glared at him again and shakily stood up. "Human…"

"Ok, let's get this straight. My name is not human, it's Nara. Secondly, if you really don't care about my well being then you should shut up and let me do whatever the Hell I feel like doing. Thirdly, I'm not going to die by a little snake bite, and lastly, you will take me home because if I'm not there, Inuyasha and his group are the only ones taking care of the girl and they probably have no idea what they are doing." The last part really got his attention. "Yeah, you still remember they're at my home." Sesshoumaru growled and lifted her into his arm and a cloud appeared beneath his feet.

"I'm not agreeing with you human, but you make a valid point," he said to Nara under his breath. Nara growled and slapped him across the face. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot to her and they were beginning to glow red.

"My name is Nara. You can pull all that scary youkai crap on me all you want, but it's not going to work. Just because you're a youkai doesn't mean I have to respect you," Nara growled. Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to the regular amber color and looked at her shocked.

"Why do you not fear me?" he asked bewildered.

"Because you're just a youkai. I've learned that the scariest thing in the world is fear itself," Nara explained.

"That's ridiculous," Sesshoumaru scoffed. Nara shrugged as they floated away. They landed in front of Nara's hut where Kin was lying outside the door looking sad. Nara wiggled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and walked to him, but Kin got up and knocked her down with a leopard hug. Nara laughed as the little girl named Rin came running out of the hut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she shouted running towards him. She hugged his leg, for she was too small to get to his waist.

"Hurray for powerful herbs," Nara said standing up. "Are you going to kill me now that the job is done?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and grabbed Nara's arm and began to half drag her away. "What the hell!?"

"You are coming with me, your friend already thinks you are dead so it will not matter," Sesshoumaru explained. Kin followed, not really understand the situation.

"So does this mean I'm never going to see my friends again?" Nara asked, hoping he was going to say no.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means."

**A/N: Ok, before you go jumping to conclusions, Sesshoumaru is one of my favorite characters, but I really need him to be a bastard right now.**

**-VDG**


End file.
